


I'm in love with your dad

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [73]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of pining, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn ma malutką córeczkę, całkowicie słodką, A Liam to jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Pewnego wieczoru słyszy jak jego córka i Li rozmawiają o nim, więc podsłuchuje (kiedy rodzice rozmawiają nie podsłu-chuj. ach, te zabawy w podstawówce xd) no i Liaś mówi, że kocha naszego szanownego Zayna. A Zayn już od dawna in love w Paynie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in love with your dad

           W życiu Zayna liczy się tylko jedna osoba, a jest nią Annabeth. Annabeth o pięknych i mądrych niebieskich oczkach z lśniącymi, lekko falującymi włosami, tak brązowymi, że niemal wydają się czarne. Annabeth o rumianej twarzyczce i głośnym śmiechu,  lepkich rączkach i nieco nieśmiałym uśmiechu.

            Annabeth, która ma sześć lat i jest ukochaną córeczką Zayna.

            Zayn jest pracownikiem policji. Kiedyś, jeszcze przed narodzinami Annabeth był jednym z najlepszych policjantów w Londynie, wyjeżdżającym na akcje i mającym pod sobą grono młodszych, a nawet starszych stażem kolegów. Jednak, gdy jego dziewczyna zmarła podczas porodu, a Annabeth przyszła na świat, zrezygnował z niebezpiecznego ścigania przestępców, przenosząc się do siedzenia za biurkiem i wypełniania papierków. To nie była praca, którą by kochał, ale wolał to, niż martwienie się, czy następnego dnia wróci do domu, do swojej córki, czy może Annabeth będzie jedną z kolejnych sierot w domu dziecka.

            Jest późny wieczór, a Zayn właśnie wysiada z samochodu, rozpinając służbowy mundur i krzywiąc się na burczenie w brzuchu, przeszukuje kieszenie spodni w poszukiwaniu klucza do domu. Okna są zasłonięte, ale przez szybę w drzwiach widzi poświatę światła wydobywającą się z sypialni Annabeth.

            Po cichu przekręca klucz w zamku i naciska klamkę, wchodząc do ciemnego korytarza. Powoli zsuwa buty i odwiesza kurtkę na wieszak, uśmiechając się pod nosem na miarowy dźwięk głosu swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Liama, który najprawdopodobniej czyta Annabeth do snu.

            Liam jest najlepszym przyjacielem Zayna od… od zawsze. Był przy nim, odkąd tylko Zayn może sięgnąć pamięcią i jest najlepszym, co przytrafiło się w jego życiu. Oprócz Annabeth, oczywiście. Liam jest jednym z nielicznych, który nie opuścił jego boku, wtedy, kiedy Meg zaszła w ciążę, ani później, gdy Zayn przyznał się przed samym sobą i wszystkimi, że jest gejem.

            Liam Payne jest przy nim zawsze, jest najlepszym przyjacielem, o jakim Zayn mógłby marzyć, dlatego nieustannie odpycha od siebie myśli o tym, że może… może mógłby być kimś więcej. Te myśli powodują jedynie ból i udrękę, dlatego Zayn odpycha je, ponieważ nie może zakochać się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Problem w tym, że już dawno to zrobił.

            Odkłada torbę na podłogę koło sofy w salonie i idzie do pokoiku swojej córeczki, by utulić ją do snu. Przez uchylone drzwi dochodzi do niego głos Liama.

  - I żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

  - Liam… – Annabeth odzywa się zaspanym głosem i Zayn może wyobrazić sobie, jak przeciera oczka piąstkami. – Czy tatuś jest szczęśliwy?

            Zayn zamiera pod drzwiami, zaskoczony pytaniem dziewczynki. Czy dał jej powód, by sądziła, że nie jest szczęśliwy?

  - Oczywiście, że jest szczęśliwy, robaczku – odpowiada Liam pieszczotliwie. – Ma ciebie, jak mógłby nie być szczęśliwy?

  - Bo w szkole… W szkole Kevin mówił, że tatuś nie może być szczęśliwy, bo nie ma mamusi!

            Serce Zayna zaciska się boleśnie i opiera czoło o chłodne panele na ścianie; wstrzymuje oddech, gdy Liam zadaje pytanie, które krąży mu po głowie.

  - A czy tobie brakuje mamusi? – Liam pyta łagodnie i Zayn jest niemal pewien, że głaszcze on Annabeth po głowie.

  - Nie, głuptasie! – woła Annabeth, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. – Mam tatusia, i babcię, i dziadka, i ciocie. No i ciebie, Liaś!

            Cichy śmiech Liama rozgrzewa serce Zayna. Annabeth także chichocze, choć jest już wyraźnie zmęczona.

  - No widzisz, robaczku. A tatuś ma ciebie i ma babcie, i dziadka i ciocie. On też jest szczęśliwy.

  - I ma ciebie. – Dopowiada Annabeth i Zayn nie mógłby się z nią bardziej zgodzić.

  - I ma mnie. – Zgadza się Liam. – Śpij już, maleńka.

            Annabeth mruczy potakująco i Zayn słyszy, jak sprężyny jęczą, gdy dziewczynka przewraca się, układając wygodniej na łóżku. Jest całkiem pewien, że właśnie położyła się na boczku, podciągając kołderkę pod brodę i wsunęła dłoń pod policzek.

  - Liaś? – pyta cichutko. – Liaś, czy ty kochasz mojego tatusia?

            Jeżeli wcześniej serce Zayna zacisnęło się boleśnie, to teraz przestało bić.

  - Oczywiście, że go kocham robaczku. Twój tatuś jest moim przyjacielem, przecież wiesz.

  - Nie – mówi Annabeth. – Czy ty go kochasz tak… Tak bardzo? Bo mamy w szkole dziewczynkę, która ma dwóch tatusiów. I myślałam, że może jeśli nie mogę mieć mamusi, to też mogłabym mieć dwóch tatusiów?

            Liam milczy i Zayn milczy, i jedynym odgłosem w pogrążonym w ciszy domu jest oddech Annabeth, która czeka na swoją odpowiedź. Kiedy Liam ponownie się odzywa, jego głos jest pełen wahania.

  - Chciałabyś mieć… akurat mnie… za drugiego tatusia?

  - Tak, tak! – Annabeth odpowiada w podekscytowaniu. – Bardzo cię kocham, Liaś!

  - Ja ciebie też, robaczku, ja ciebie też – mówi Liam i Zayn wychyla się, zaglądając przez szparę w drzwiach akurat, by zobaczyć, jak jego przyjaciel pochyla się i całuje w czoło jego córeczkę. – Kocham cię tak bardzo.

  - A tatusia? – pyta Annabeth, a jej duże oczy lśnią w przytłumionym świetle.

  - A twojego tatusia kocham tak bardzo, jak stąd do księżyca i z powrotem. Kocham go najbardziej na świecie. Oczywiście, zaraz po tobie!

            Dziewczynka chichocze, gdy Liam posyła jej całusa w powietrzu; udaje, że go łapie i przyciska piąstkę do serduszka, a potem ziewa potężnie, nie przejmując się zasłanianiem ust.

 - No dobrze, moja panno – mówi Liam, wzdychając i wstając z krzesła. – Czas spać. Dobranoc, robaczku.

  - Dobranoc, Liaś.

            Zayn wycofuje się po cichu do kuchni, zanim jeszcze Liam gasi światło w pokoju Annabeth. Kręci mu się w głowie, a jego serce bije mocno i boleśnie w piersi, i jedyną myślą, która krąży mu po głowie jest głos Liama „kocham go najbardziej na świecie”. „Kocham go najbardziej na świecie”. „Najbardziej na świecie”. „Kocham go”.

            Opiera się o blat kuchenny i czeka w napięciu, aż w końcu Liam wejdzie do kuchni. Kiedy to się dzieje, mężczyzna zatrzymuje się w progu, a przez jego przystojną twarz przebiega cień strachu.

  - Cześć, Zayn – mówi cicho, drapiąc się po głowie. – Skoro już jesteś, to będę się zwijał, w końcu jest już dość póź…

  - Kocham go najbardziej na świecie. – Zayn przerywa mu w pół słowa.

  - Och. – Liam mruga, wyraźnie zaskoczony. – Kochasz… kogo?

            Zayn kręci głową i śmieje się, całkowicie zapominając o tym, że w pokoju obok zasypia Annabeth.

  - Kocham go tak bardzo, jak stąd do księżyca i z powrotem. Kocham go najbardziej na świecie – mówi, a jego oczy lśnią miękko.

            Liam przez chwilę wpatruje się w niego bez wyrazu, a potem nagle blednie, gdy unosi brwi ze zrozumieniem; robi krok w tył, jakby przerażony.

  - S-słyszałeś.

  - Słyszałem. – Potwierdza Zayn, robiąc krok do przodu.

  - J-ja… Przepraszam, Zayn. N-nie powinienem…

  - Cii. Nic nie mów.

            Kiedy Zayn robi krok do przodu, Liam cofa się, aż w końcu napotyka plecami ścianę, a Zayn stoi tak blisko, że stykają się palcami u stóp. Brązowe oczy Zayna przesuwają się z czułością po twarzy Liama, a kiedy ten otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, ten kręci głową.

  - Nie… Powiedz to jeszcze raz. Powiedz, że mnie kochasz.

  - Zayn, co ty…

  - Powiedz to, Liam.

            Brązowe oczy są tak naglące i potrzebujące, więc Liam ulega; przymyka powieki i jakby kurczy się w sobie, kiedy otwiera usta i mówi cichutko:

  - Kocham cię, Zayn.

            W odpowiedzi uzyskuje nacisk na swoich wargach i przez chwilę nie jest pewien, co się dzieje, ale potem dłonie Zayna zaciskają się na jego biodrach, więc automatycznie odwzajemnia pocałunek i wplątuje palce w krótkie włoski na karku mężczyzny. Delikatne, niepewne muskanie wargi o wargi zostaje przerwane radosnym piskiem Annabeth, która stoi w korytarzu w swojej pidżamce z stokrotki, trzymając za rączkę króliczka, którego uszko smętnie zwisa, na wpół urwane.

  - Kocham was, Zayn – poprawia się Liam, gdy patrzy z uśmiechem na dziewczynkę.

  - Też was kocham – odpowiada cicho Zayn.


End file.
